


Moving On

by frozii



Series: The Lament of a Leaf [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Large amounts of angst, Moments of fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stoneteller is Leaf's best friend, The Tribe of Rushing Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozii/pseuds/frozii
Summary: Leaf of Willow Tree has left ThunderClan after a fire incident that killed his sister due to guilt. Moons have passed; and it is finally time to return and seek coverage on his sister's death.
Relationships: Stoneteller/Leaf
Series: The Lament of a Leaf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033596
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

_Fire crackled around him, the scent of ember wafting into his nostrils; making his eyes water and him to cough. "Larkkit!" He yowled over the sound of the fire crackles, weaving past fallen burning trees, scrabbling over rocks in his attempt to find her._

_He finally found her; huddled beneath some thickets that hadn't begun burning yet. He scrambled down, his claws scraping at loose rocks and tearing up some bark. "Leafpaw, what's going on?" Fear was in his sister's mew, her eyes wide as her fur remained fluffed out. "No time to talk. We need to get out here, right now." Leafpaw told her, grabbing the she-kit by the nape. He scrambled over rocks and various other debris, carrying the startled Larkkit with him. Something slammed into his back; causing him to drop his sister. He let out a shriek, fire burning away a bit of the fur on his back. He shoved the log off him as more branches fell between him and his sister. A horrible cry uttered from where she had been dropped. "Nonono-" He panicked; attempting to scramble out from beneath the large, heavy branch that held him pinned to the earth as it scorched at his back. The weight lifted from his back as a warrior lifted the branch, and another tugged him out. "Nono! Stop! You gotta save my sister!" He cried desperately. The two warriors exchanged a glance, but said nothing as they heaved him away from the wreckage. As Leafpaw's consciousness began to wafer; he swore he saw a sparkling form standing nearby the branch, a sorrow-filled expression on her face, her kit-shaped body illuminated by a pale white glow, faint speckles of stars danced harmoniously around her body. Guilt washed over him, as he managed to to utter before he was overwhelmed by a sudden, abrupt feeling. "I'm sorry, Larkkit."_

_And everything went black._


	2. Allegiances

**THE TRIBE OF RUSHING WATER (The Tribe)**

**Stoneteller** \- A albino she-cat, formerly known as Swoop of Snowy Owl

**Prey-Hunters** -

Creek Where Trout Swim(Creek)- Tan tabby tom

Leap Of Strong Hare(Leap)- Brown and white tom

Moss that Grows by River(Moss)- Ginger she-cat with white splotches

Snow That Falls On Trees(Snow)- Pure white she-cat

Bird That Sits On Branch(Bird)- Dark gray tabby tom with white markings

Leaf of Willow Tree(Leaf)- Light ginger tom with tan markings, formerly of ThunderClan

**Cave-guards** -

Sky That Breaks At Dawn(Sky)- Pale tan she-cat

Fire That Blazes Through Forest(Fire)- Ginger tabby tom

Fallen Branch in River(Fallen)- Tan tom

Rain That Fills Quick River(Rain)- Blueish gray she-cat

Flowers That Sway In Breeze(Flowers)- White she-cat with black splotches

Gray Sky After Dusk(Gray)- Light gray tom with soft ginger markings

**Kit-Mothers** \- Winds That Rustles The Leaves(Winds)- Brown tabby she-cat (Expecting Gray's kits)

**To-Bes** -

Wren That Flies With Wind(Wren)- Tan speckled she-cat (Prey-hunter)

Talon of Fierce Eagle(Talon)- White speckled tom (Cave-guard)

**Elders** -

Rabbit That Runs Up Hill(Rabbit)- Black tom who retired early due to blindness

**Cats outside the Tribe** -

Clover- Black and white she-cat

Furze- Dusty speckled she-cat 

Kevin- Black and white tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first actual chapter is in the works. This is just the allegiances list; aka the list of characters involved! (only in the tribe, though; which is the starting place)


	3. Waking Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leafpaw (Or now known as Leaf of Willow Tree), awakes from a troubling dream and realizes what must be done.

Leaf of Willow Tree's head jolted up from his bedding, his breaths short and panicked. But soon, it eased and he calmed; though his neck fur bristled with frustration. It was the fifth time that week that he had experienced the dream. The same dream of his sister's unfortunate death, played like a record as if it was mocking him for his failure. His body felt restless, uneased as it always did after such a dream. _Perhaps a walk could help._ He heaved himself to his paws, and skimmed over the forms of his sleeping Tribemates; careful not to disturb them. As soon as he exited the Prey-hunters den, he took in a breath. It was quiet, a nice reflective quiet. He padded out of the main cave, flicking his tail as he gazed about. The terrain under his paws began to get more bumpy and rough, but it did not bother him anymore, unlike how it did back when he had first gotten to the Tribe and began his training as a prey-hunter to-be. But most of all, he remembered Stoneteller. Stoneteller and he had grown up alongside one another, and there had never been a moment when they were apart for too long. He remembered fondly of how Leap of Strong Hare had said of their relationship: _"like they're one being."_ And, Leaf had to admit; that was correct. The two of them knew eachother well, they didn't even have to speak most times. One glance, and words could be exchanged just though that. _That's how well we knew eachother,_ Leaf thought fondly with a small smile, traversing his way toward the waterfall. He could tell he was nearing, as the terrain became somewhat smoother. 

Stoneteller had changed quite a bit since becoming the Stoneteller for the Tribe. Her once energetic, stubborn personality she once had as a to-be now was much more dulled down. She was reserved and calm, but she was known to have sporadic moments of energy. He knew it well, for whenever she could, she would go racing with him.

* * *

_The wind whipped at Leaf's face. The moments spent with Stoneteller were the best moments of his life; though they were now few with her newfound responsibility as the new Stoneteller for the Tribe. The albinoid she-cat sprinted ahead, her legs kicking in a fluent motion as Leaf picked up his pace to catch up with her. Despite her chubby, smallish build; the she-cat was fast._ Almost as fast as a Windclan warrior _, he thought. He froze for a moment. No, he had to stop thinking about the Clans. His home was here now, with Stoneteller and the Tribe. But despite that; he couldn't help but feel a bit of a gnagging feeling at his stomach as the memories he had been trying to conceal flooded back to him._ No. Focus on the race. _He told himself, forcing his body into motion. What he didn't know however, was that Stoneteller had stopped to look over at him with worry. So when he suddenly came barreling toward her again, she didn't have time to step out of the way. The two collided in a furry heap; causing the she-cat to let out a mrrow of laughter. Leaf couldn't help but laugh alongside her, as he helped both himself and her back up. The she's scent filled his nostrils, and he sighed longingly at her scent. She smelt of all things nice. He pushed his face into her chest fur, and she leant down to lick at his ears. "You're so clumsy, Leaf," She meowed with amusement, and he couldn't help but agree._

* * *

The sound of the waterfall broke Leaf from the memory. He looked up, seeing the waves crashing from above that filtered further down in a roaring cascade. It was beautiful, yet terrifying. He heard of the tales of the cats who had slipped and fallen in. Needless to say, he kept away from it as he moved further down the trail. When he came out from the waterfall trail; he saw a familiar coat sitting not far away, staring into the distance. Stoneteller. _What's she doing out here at this time?_ He thought as he made his way over to the albinoid she-cat, sitting down by her. "Hi, Stoneteller." He meowed, glancing at the she-cat. She jumped a little, before chuckling. "You scared me, Leaf. What're you doing out here at this time?"

"I could ask you the same thing," He meowed, smiling at her.

Stoneteller chuckled for a bit more, before looking at him. "I've been thinking."

"About what?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I don't.. Know, really. I've been.. Thinking. About my role as Stoneteller."

"Why's that?"

She took in a breath, staring at her paws for a long moment before back at him. "Am I good Stoneteller, Leaf? Tell me, honestly. I feel like I'm.. Not as good as the past one."

"What makes you think that you're not? You're a wonderful Stoneteller, Swoop. You've always been such. You might not be like the old Stoneteller, but you are.. You, Swoop. You can't keep comparing yourself to him."

Stoneteller nodded slowly, "..Thank you, Leaf. It means a lot. And I understand."

He smiled, pressing himself against her. She smiled down at him, leaning into his touch. "Thank you." She meowed again, softer now.

Stoneteller glanced back at him, "Now you need to tell me why you're out here so late, too."

He sighed, "I've had the dream again."

"The same one, again? How many times has it been now?"

"Five, I think."

Stoneteller flicked her plumy tail over his nose, "You're still keeping count?" She looked amused.

"Yes, I am." He rolled his eyes, nudging her shoulder playfully. She laughed, before looking serious.

"Now, it's time for my advice, Leaf. Listen carefully."

"Oh, yes; almighty Stoneteller. I am listening."

She giggled, making his heart swell with warm feelings for the she-cat.

"You need to do something about those dreams. They're connected with the Clans and your sister, right?"

"Well, yes.."

"Then, Leaf. I know you might not like this but.. Have you considered going back?"


	4. In which Words are Shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stoneteller and Leaf have a little chat, in which advise is shared and Leaf contemplates things.

"Then, Leaf. I know you might not like this but.. Have you considered going back?" 

The words feel like a heavy stone within Leaf's stomach. _Return?_

Apparently Leaf was making a face, as Stoneteller quickly countered her original words with "It's just a suggestion, Leaf!"

He sighed, shifting his paws uneasily. "I mean.. I.. Am I even ready to go back, I were to?"

Stoneteller only stared at him, before finally speaking. "I'm not forcing you to go, Leaf. You know that. You're your own cat, I won't force you into doing something you might regret."

The tom-cat sighed, nodding slowly as he listened to the albinoid she speak.

"I was merely a suggestion, but. Think about it. Maybe your dreams are connected to the Clans."

He lowered his gaze, his gaze pensive. The she-cat gave that as a sign to continue.

"Guilt does a lot of things to you, Leaf. I know that, you know that. But you can't keep thinking of the past, you need to move forward. And that means moving forward from the guilt of your sister's death," Stoneteller said, before getting to her paws. "I best be getting back now, the Tribe will be waking soon. But please, Leaf. Consider what I've said."

With that said, Leaf watched in silence as the she-cat began to pad away, back toward the Tribe; leaving him in the silence of the air, but not of his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter; just wanted to get something out.  
> Should be updating Burning Lark soon, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
